The Guardian Lemon Oneshot
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: Oneshot story that describes the lemon in my other story. Contains mature content, rated M for a reason!


**Well, apparently you guys wanted this lemon so here it is :D. It was my bad, I was working on my other Naruto x PJO crossover right before I wrote this so I accidentally put his name. It's all fixed now, thanks to the people who told me.**

Artemis's hands grasped roughly at Percy's undergarments. She had been so close earlier, damn it! As she straddled his waist, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, a faint blush painting her cheeks. It was, after all, the first time she had revealed her body to any male, so regardless of the fact that it was her soul mate, she would still feel slightly timid. She took the pack of condoms and tossed them away. She was a goddess, she could go without it.

Her bountiful breasts weren't too large or too small, as her erect nipples scraped against his chiseled chest. Their tongues engaged in a duel, fluidly moving around each other as if in some primal, passionate dance. Artemis had finally resorted to just vaporizing his boxers, while his hands groped and fondled her breasts.

Artemis broke away, rising up to a sitting position while straddling him. Both of them were panting, breathing hard with flushed faces, and Artemis' blush deepened as her dainty hands grasped his tool.

"H-How is that going to fit in me?"

Percy felt a surge of pride: "I have no idea, Arty, but apparently it feels really good after the pain."

Artemis felt her resolve waver only briefly before using her right hand to continue stroking up and down on the shaft. Hearing Percy's moans meant that she must've been doing something right. She also pushed her hips closer, dragging her sopping wet entrance against his significantly large length, joining her lover in their moans of pleasure.

She continued stroking, slowly speeding up, while leaning forward and pressing her lips against Percy's. Their tongues' dance was erratically interrupted by their moans from Artemis' handjob and her grinding herself on his pulsating member.

Eventually, Artemis remembered something her brother had described in one of his drunken states. He had described his various sexual conquests in great detail while Artemis had to take the irresponsible blonde back to his room, and at the time, she had been too enamored in her grief to shrug him off.

She swung herself over, reversing her position until her entrance was positioned over his mouth and her own mouth poised at his member. She gladly engulfed it in her mouth as Percy started probing her nether regions, teasing, licking and gently sucking on her most sensitive areas.

Both of them were obviously inexperienced when it came to such activities, but they gradually grew better and better at it, if the moans from their partner were anything to go by. Percy groaned as he felt Artemis take him deeper into her throat, choking slightly, but persisting. Her mouth and throat were wet, warm, and extremely tight, and she had taken up to occasionally slurping and sliding around the shaft with her tongue. The sensations were amazing. As for Artemis, the soft caresses and teasing was driving her crazy, as her desire to give her virginity to her partner was cemented in her heart.

However, both were virgins, and after a few more minutes of the stimulation, both orgasmed at the same time. Percy's erection trembled and twitched before unloading blasts of his white seed into her mouth, which Artemis scrambled to swallow, savoring the taste. Artemis' entrance let loose a torrent of fluid, which Percy dutifully licked up, loving the sweet taste.

Percy flipped her on her back, and positioned himself above her. They continued kissing for a while, while Percy continued rubbing his length back and forth along her wet slit. Thanks to the godly powers granted to Percy, he was hard in seconds, and broke away from their kiss. His look of caring and concern sparked a feeling of deep love and admiration in Artemis' heart.

"Hon, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now shut up and fuck me already!"

The crude language showing her desire and impatience, Percy eased himself into her, slowly slipping the tip inside. While her blowjob had been great, her pussy was unimaginable. Being a virgin for thousands of years had its perks, he guessed. Only his tip was in, and her walls were extraordinarily tight and warm, stimulating every part of his cock. He continued sliding in, until he met a barrier.

Artemis let out a loud moan, the sensation of being filled up overriding her senses. She thought that Percy had entered already, but looked down to only see the tip in her. She brushed away the sense of fear, and channeled godly energy to her hymen before telling Percy to continue.

Seeing her nod, Percy broke through her barrier and sheathed himself fully. Both let out a loud, throaty moan, Percy from the intense sensation her tight, velvety walls seemed to make while squeezing every inch of his cock, and Artemis from the feeling of being one with her loved one. It had hurt significantly less than she expected, thanks to the energy she channeled, and the small prick was followed by a sense of completion and wonderful pleasure. His long hard tool was pulsing and scorching hot, droven into and touching her deepest parts.

After adjusting for a while, Percy started moving as the couple began groaning in pleasure together. The friction of her walls around his massive member was extremely pleasurable, as he pumped in and out of Artemis' tight and hot pussy. Artemis' legs were wrapped around his waist, dragging him in closer, as Percy's right hand fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples while his left hand caressed her cheek. They leaned in to make out passionately, the bed squeaking underneath them, and moaning into each others' mouths.

Percy broke away, panting at the goddess beneath him. In his eyes, her beauty surpassed any other. Her auburn hair, disheveled and fanned out behind her, her eyes filled with love and lust for him, her perfect perky tits jiggling about and glistening with sweat from his constant pounding-Percy was a happy man.

Eventually, they reached their climaxes. Unsure of what to do, Artemis drew her legs around him and pulled him in closer, whispering slightly: "It's alright. I can choose when we have children. Maybe after the war?"

Artemis moaned as she climaxed slightly before Percy, her tight pussy clamping down even tighter than before, if that was possible. This was enough to drive the Guardian over the edge.

"A-Artemis, I'm cumming!"

He pumped her tight little womb full of his heavy, white seed, quickly filling it up with the hot substance and causing their fluids to mix and flow out of their junction, forming a puddle beneath them. Artemis orgasmed a second time at the feeling of her womb being filled with the wonderfully hot fluid.

Artemis released him from her legs, as Percy landed next to her, both gasping for breath. After both their first times, they were confident in saying that they were hooked on sex.

Looking her in the eye, Percy grinned: "Up for another round?"

And for another few rounds they continued. First, Percy took her from behind, with Artemis on her hands and knees. He marveled at her perfectly shaped and toned ass, with unblemished skin, received after years of hard training and working with the Hunters. He gripped the two globes of flesh tightly as he pounded into her entrance, which seemed to squeeze even more on him. Her voice was music to his ears, her moans mixing with his to prove the pleasure of their union. Percy loved how he could grasp her shapely breasts to provide extra force to his thrusts, but he would love to see her face.

They tried another position, where they were both standing. Artemis was bent over the bed but turned to the side, as she demonstrated her flexibility by propping one leg on top of Percy's shoulder. While her left leg was on his shoulder, his right hand holding it up, Percy could use his left to play with Artemis' clit and bouncing tits. He loved seeing her look of pleasure and lust. As for Artemis? She loved every position, as Percy's massive shaft seemed to stimulate every single area within her pussy. She loved the feeling of being penetrated, and the sense of completion of being one with him.

They also tried a position where Percy lay back on the bed, Artemis on top. She personally loved this, being dominant, but also enjoyed being dominated occasionally. She ground her hips against his, feeling his shaft hit her special spot multiple times. Her hands roved across his chest, as she rode him. Percy was filled with joy, at seeing the love of his life, sweaty and moaning, riding his shaft while her tits jiggled and bounced around. She would occasionally lean down to make out, moaning into his mouth and scraping her erect nipples over his chest.

After their seventh round of mindblowingly hot sex, the two lovers lay in each others' arms. They were completely satisfied, happy and exhausted, before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
